Cat Ears
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: She knew that there was no such thing as a pure wish, she hadn't even meant to make a wish! But, Kagome couldn't deny that the cat ears were utterly adorable.
1. Wish

_**Inuyasha **_**© Rumiko Takahashi  
**_**Loveless**_** © Kouga Yun**

* * *

**Prologue: Wish**

Kagome rested her elbow on the windowsill as her chin rested on her palm, eyes trained close to where the sun was, watching the clouds change colors and darken as dusk was settling in to unfurl into twilight, the stars already starting to peek out from the dark navy blue of the sky, the color become the black emptiness of space. She raised her other hand to rest on the windowpane, the chilling night seeping through the transparent material.

She relished the subtle chill that weaved into her warm-blooded arm, alerting her senses delightfully. Her cerulean blue eyes light up with it, fall was approaching and the seventeen-year-old miko couldn't wait for winter.

Glancing briefly over to her desk that held her computer, Kagome felt impatiens bubble in her chest around her heart, fending off any negative emotion that try to get in it. The active cell phone by the monitor was still, no one had called her since that morning. They had told her that they would call later that day before she went to bed, and yet, here she was, with no one calling. Breathing through her nose, Kagome got up and put her phone on its charger, undressing to go to bed.

-0-0-0-

Bleary, sleep-heavy eyes opened as an insistent buzzing sounded next to her ear. Groaning and turning onto her side, she saw her cell phone ringing, the glowing face glaring at her with the number that he had been waiting for to call since she was told that they would call later. Yawning and stretching her arms above her head the best she could being so close to the wall and all, her eyes closed without her consent despite her desire to answer her cell phone.

Reaching an arm to the cellular device, her hand and sleeping nerves refused to cooperate with her brain and instead of grabbing her phone, she knocked it off of her nightstand next to her bed and onto the floor. Attempting to blink the sleep out of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of her alarm clock with glow-in-the-dark hands that read two thirty-five in the morning.

Groaning and turning away from the clock so that her back was to it, she faintly heard her cell phone stop buzzing momentarily before it buzzed once to signal a new voice mail. Her eyes grew too heavy for them to remain half-lidded and they closed, bringing her back into dreamland almost instantly.

-0-0-0-

Resisting the urge to slam her head into the nearest vertical surface to her person, Kagome settled with letting it thump onto the table in the dining room as her mother hummed a light tune as she cooked breakfast in the kitchen. Kagome moved her head upwards so her chin rested on the wood surface, a red mark on her forehead as she glared at the open cell phone that repeated the automated voice for the voice mail options. Souta looked at his sister with worry and concern in his eyes, curiosity swimming in the blue depths of his eyes as well.

"Kagome? Do you _really_ want to date this guy? I mean, what about your crush on Inuyasha? Does that mean nothing to you or was it just a temporary thing?" Souta knew that his sister wasn't that heartless as to only go after Inuyasha for his rugged looks, but what did he really mean to Kagome? The younger child watched as Kagome's shoulders slumped and she leaned back in her chair.

"I don't know Souta. I'm attracted to him if that's what your asking, but I think its only because his 'bad-boy' attitude reminds me of Inuyasha and that makes me feel guilty, keeping me from dating. I can read him like an open book from being around Inuyasha for two years." She sighed, looking her brother in the eyes, "Inuyasha was my first love Souta, but it was only puppy love and he soon became a more of an older brother to me when I came to terms that he could never really love me like that because I reminded him too much of Kikyou, so I guess that, yes, it was a…temporary thing, but it wasn't meaningless."

"So… are you going to date this guy or not?" Souta asked after a few awkward moments that were filled with their mother's humming.

Kagome closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers, "I guess I do, but I don't want to only because he reminds me of Inuyasha, that's the thing." She let the hand that rubbed the bridge of her nose rest on the table, gaze having shifted to her open cell phone. A dew seconds passed and she closed the mobile device.

"I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt Kagome. He may seem like Inuyasha now, but he could be drastically different." The matriarch of the household said as she came out with plates in one hand with the prepared breakfast in the other. She set the items on the table before her two children, hazel eyes smiling at her confused daughter, "especially with how you talk of him."

Kagome gave a small smile back, "I guess I could."

-0-0-0-

The seventeen-year-old miko drew her legs up to her chest, eyes unseeing as she gazed at the floor in her room, her self was on its charger and buzzing almost nonstop. She closed her eyes as she tried to done out the sounds of her phone buzzing. For once in her life, all she wanted a stable relationships where both her and whoever she went out with to be honest with each other minus her exposing going to the Sengoku Jidai and all, but still.

She didn't want to just be some conquest and quick lay just because she was attractive to some extent!

Bringing her hands to cover her ears, she felt tears leave her closed eyes as she felt someone sit down on her bed next to her and draw her to their chest. Kagome fisted her hands in their—her mother's—shirt by their shoulders as anger and shock made themselves predominately noticeable in her chest. A hollow hole started to make itself known under all the raging emotions in her body.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have made that suggestion a few months ago." Her mother said by her ear and her mother rubbed her back, resting her cheek on her the crown of her daughter's head. The completed Skikon no Tama glowed faintly as Kagome sniffled, opened her blue eyes a bit to look at her now silent cell phone, "No, it's not your fault. I'm at fault too, I should have trusted my gut instinct about him. I'd take Naraku over him, at least the only thing I'd have to worry about is being killed before he'd ever sleep with me just because he could."

Kagome's mother smiles at her daughter's attempts to make her feel better and reassurance. She closed her eyes and hugged her daughter tightly momentarily before pulling back. She watched as Kagome wiped away her tears and try to give a smile to her, but sort of failing. The matriarch of the family looked at her daughter with understanding, "Why don't you turn your cell phone off and get some rest Kagome? I'll have Souta come get you when dinner's ready. Okay?"

Kagome nodded, "Okay."

-0-0-0-

Dinner was uneventful and Kagome quickly found herself in her room, laying on her back in her pajamas, hands resting beside her head on her pillow, blankly staring at the white ceiling of her room. Her cell phone was turned off and ordinary life for her after Naraku was destroyed and the jewel complete was completely and utterly boring. When she had bumped into the guy, the first thing she thought when she saw his face was that he was just like Inuyasha in expressions.

It wasn't only that, but the whole 'bad-boy' thing sort of drew her in, she couldn't help it, but he was attractive, at least in her eyes he was. And he seemed the stereotypical bad boy the more she got to know him those few months, however, after hearing him brag to his friends about planning to bed her and dump her because he wanted to date some other girl he found attractive set her right off and anger and resentment clouded her mind as she left, ignoring their date that day.

So here she was, though Kagome couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't grieving more, but she'd been through this sort of similar situation before with Inuyasha, though he never actually wanted to bed her or dump her because he already had someone, and if he didn't, he would have been loyal to a fault. No ands, ifs, buts, ors nor questions asked. Inuyasha wasn't dishonorable.

Kagome turned to her side, both hands resting by her head in front of her face, her eyes closed as she couldn't help but regret taking that guy up on being his girlfriend. The hollow hole in her chest where her heart was grew a bit more since when it first formed. Why was it her that got all the bad relationships, like similar women in her position across the globe constantly asked themselves? Did she have a large sign over her head that practically screamed to all the people who wished to make her life and romantic relationships hell?

Sighing, Kagome grasped the jewel around her neck unconsciously, _'I just wish that there was a way to tell people apart, virgins and non virgins. Like with a trait or something, like cat ears or dog ears, anything to tell the difference! And I wish that there was more excitement in the world, like more magic or something along those lines. I don't care.' _

The jewel in her grasp glowed momentarily, getting Kagome out of her mental talk with herself as she felt a chilling and sinking feeling fill her stomach. Her blue eyes widened as she let go of the jewel when the glow dulled and it lost its inner luster that represented the jewel's power. Placing her hand over her racing, nervous heart, Kagome took several deep breaths to calm herself to no avail. She just made a wish on the jewel when she promised to her remaining friends that she wouldn't all because they came to the agreement that there was no such thing as a pure wish.

Mentally yelling at herself, and wanting nothing than to rip out her own hair in frustration, she laid down and tried to sleep, hoping that what just happened was just a hallucination of some sort and that when she woke up that it would be all right and that no wish was made on the jewel and it still had its power and inner sparkle that she grew oddly fond of for some reason or the other. Biting her bottom lip when she reopened her eyes, Kagome yawned as her frustration only made her more tired and she fell asleep not much later.

She prayed to Kami-sama that it was only a bad dream.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, no Loveless characters yet, but there will be soon.**** I got bored and no, the guy that is compared to Inuyasha is merely a one-time only OC that won't be returning. I'm just toying around with this idea of a Loveless and Inuyasha crossover. Though, was Ritsuka ten or twelve when Seimei died?**


	2. Starting Over: Part 1

**Thank you to those that reviewed! It is greatly appreciated and motivated me to write this. God I can't spell tonight.... -.-; A couple reviews gave me a general age range for how old Ritsuka was when Seimei, and I'm not going to hold it against those who didn't know, I'm only going with the ages given in reviews and still clueless. So Rituska is going to be somewhere between ten and eleven.  
**

**_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
_Loveless_© Kouga Yun  
**

* * *

**I: Starting Over  
Part 1**

Kagome blinked her eyes and sat up, head bent forward as her eyes closed briefly. Stretching her arms above her head and yawning, she removed the covers the pooled in her lap, getting out of bed, passing her full-length mirror to go to her closet to get clothes for the day, without school seeing how it was Sunday. Her tired eyes caught the color of white as she passed the reflective surface, making her pause in her steps to turn her attention to it.

The sleep quickly left her eyes as she took in the white-haired girl that stared back at her. Kagome took in her reflection—there had to be another reason for this—as blue-white hair reached her shoulders with the occasional flip in her hair, bangs varying in lengths, ear-locks reaching passed her shoulders with a curl. Her deep blue eyes stayed the same, though they had a sunflower burst of green-gray around the very _cat-like_ pupil.

Sure she was surprised and shocked at the five-year-old in the mirror, what caught her attention were the white cat ears atop her head even though she already had another—human—pair on the sides of her head. Blinking in confusion as she watched the animal appendages twitch in response to her emotions, it was all too much for Kagome's now five-year-old mind.

She screamed shortly at the top of her lungs before darting out of her room, not caring that her door banged on her way out against the wall, or that she seemed dangerously close to tripping and falling down the stairs. However, out of the way of excessive bodily harm, her long nightgown (that she had absolutely no recollection of) decided to slow her down, making her step on the front of it, creating a tear in the cotton material and landing face first on the floor.

However, if she had looked back, Kagome would've noticed a small blue-white cat tail poking out from the back of her nightgown.

Her human and cat ears twitched as she heard the tell-tale scrapping of a chair against the tatami flooring of the dining room. Bringing her hands up by her face and lifting her face off of the floor, Kagome - through the small tears in her eyes - looked up at the light blue-haired man who had no cat ears approach her in concern. His gray eyes looking questioning as he knelt on the ground by her, her grandfather (who she just noticed) behind him.

"Kagome what are you doing? Are you all right aijou (beloved daughter)? What are you doing running around this early in the morning?" the light blue-haired mane asked, gently grasping her small shoulders in his large hands to held her to her feet.

Now that she was standing at the normal height for a typical five-year-old, Kagome could get a better look at the light-haired man. The first thing she noticed was that his hair was very much like hers, curling, light in color and with odd bangs. Though his hair was short in the back, his ear locks made up for the length and just about reached his elbows. He had deep storm gray eyes that looked at her with concern as she hadn't answered any of his questions. Though he looked very boyish, Kagome could also tell that he was tall, taller than average at least.

Looking over his shoulder to her grandfather, she realized that he was basically the same, just twelve years younger. Kagome looked back to the light-haired man that called her his daughter, the small tears in her eyes from tripping had disappeared at she stared at him. She felt as if she couldn't catch her voice, but when she did speak, her voice wasn't familiar to her, "'Tou-san?"

Giving a small relieved smile for a few moments, the light-haired man now identified as her father let it drop as he placed the back of his hand under her uneven bangs to see if she was running a fever, "Daijobu Kagome?"

The five-year-old cat-eared Kagome nodded her head, "Hai daijoubu."

Taking the answer, but not seeming at all convinced with just the verbal answer, he stilled looked at her with concern, "What with the scream that your ojiisan and I heard?" Kagome blinked at the question and racked her small brain the best she could, she said the first thing that came to the forefront of her brain, "I uh… had a nightmare?" Kagome saw her father roll the answer around in his brain, before an understanding smile same onto his tanned face.

Shaking his head lightly at her, he stood up, picking her up at he same time, and now Kagome could see that her father stood to at least six five or six easy. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she peered at the ground curiously, the five-year-old miko could feel her father chuckle through his chest at her actions. As he walked to the kitchen table, Kagome looked up at the close ceiling, not at all able to resist the urge to reach up and touch it, though her fingers fell short by about half a foot or so.

She watched the ceiling become farther away as her father sat down back in his chair from earlier. Kagome didn't look around, all ready knowing the interior of the house she lived in for the past seventeen years of her life, before asking a question that came to mind, looking up at her father, "Where's 'kaa-san, 'tou-san?"

Her father smiled down at her, storm gray eyes twinkling, "She was kept up by your younger sibling moving around and kicking in her stomach."

Kagome looked up at the light-haired man in full attention at the words 'younger' and 'siblings', "Souta?" Her father looked at her in mild confusion, "Souta? I thought you wanted to name him Goushinki yesterday?"

Kagome paled and mentally blanched at the name, _'Goushinki?! The incarnation of Naraku that broke the Tessaiga in half with his teeth that Kaijinbou later forged into an evil sword?! What the hell is going on here! And why would I name him __**that**__ name? It brings back too many memories of when Inuyasha first had to deal with a heavy Tessaiga and being unable to wield it properly for awhile. That and when ever he was separated from it, he want all full demon.'_

She looked up at her expectantly confused father, "Um… I change my mind?" She gave him a smile that she hoped was sheepishly innocent with that of a normal five-year-old that never keeps their mind on the same thing for very long. Her father smiled again, a trait that she was being to notice, "Well, Souta does seem like a more _normal_ name than Goushinki does. I'm sure your mother will like it, aijou."

Kagome smile, though it dimmed just a tiny bit, where were the ramblings of youkai, hanyou, miko, houshi, taijya, and Taiyoukai from her grandfather that he would normally tell no matter what age she was, just censored until she got a bit older to know the more gruesome details? She looked over at the silent senior who sat with his eyes closed sipping his tea. Was he waiting for something or was he sick?

An awkward silence came over the table and its three occupants, but is wasn't long before Kagome's boyish father looked down at her, "Do you want to watch television Kagome?" Kagome looked up at him, before shaking her head, "No thank you, watching TV for too long actually affects the developing brains of children and is the reason for low grades and exceedingly short attention spans."

Kagome's cat ears laid themselves back as both her father and grandfather stared at her curiously at her intelligent train of thought just now when she answered her father's question. Kagome sheepishly poked at her chin, '_What? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something that I shouldn't have? Why aren't they saying something, anything?! Answer me damn it, either one of you, please say something so I don't think that I am going completely bonkers! What? Do I not normally act like this? How do I act then? Am I supposed to be more ignorant to the world and just smile and nod? What?!'_

However, she got a different reaction as she heard her father chuckle at her knowledge, her grandfather just sighing and shaking his head and returning to his cooling tea in front of him. Her father looked at her, greatly amused mirth shined in those eyes of his, a smile on his tanned face, the chuckle subsiding, "Have you been in your mother's books again Kagome? Or is it that you're taking after her more than me, though you take after me more than her with looks?"

Kagome looked at her father confused, though she had a feeling that he anticipated this expression and just smiled at her and set her on her two feel on the tatami flooring beside his chair, "Why don't you go get dressed or lay back down? I'm sure that when your mother gets up, that she'll get you back up for breakfast and all that. Besides, she said that she was going shopping and that you agreed to go with her."

Kagome nodded, seemingly on autopilot, she walked back up the stairs to her room to apparently get more rest. She was positive that she was not acting as she should, how was she as a five-year-old anyway? Was she more happy and hyperactive, or are her father and grandfather that ones that changed? She didn't know and she could feel an all too familiar headache start to form behind her eyes. Suddenly, a nap seemed all to much like a slice of heaven.

The now useless, ash-pink Shikon no Tama moved with he movements as she made her way to her room from its position around her neck on its traditional necklace.

* * *

**This is part one of chapter one so far. I am so far becoming sleep-deprived and maybe it was not such a good idea to eat those twelve cheese sticks within half an hour to fourty-five minutes. God, I'm tired. This is going to follow the manga plot line of Loveless as much as I can with throwing the Inuyasha characters into the mix. I am planning on writing the next two chapters, well the other half of this chapter and the next chapter tomorrow and during school. But for now, good night all.**


	3. Starting Over: Part 2

**I love Youji and Natsuo. o3o They are utterly adorable, especially the fact that Soubi put half a whiskey bottle into a cup of milk before giving it to Youji to help him sleep after he, Youji, decided that he didn't like Seimei while playing Seimei's save on Wisdom Resurrection. Natsuo is just adorable no explanation necessary. :3**

**_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
_Loveless_ © Kouga Yun  
**

* * *

**I: Staring Over**

**Part 2**

Kagome stared at the table after she came down with her mother that came in to get her. Her mother looked the same, just swollen pregnant stomach and hair a bit longer to curl around the bottom of her human ears. Her father was in the kitchen with her mother, helping prepare breakfast for the family. It was strange, but it was nice to see her mother smile again, but what did her other father look like, the one who wasn't there when she traveled to Sengoku Jidai?

Back when everything was…normal with youkai and hanyou existing in the past and some how disappearing with time. Kagome rested her chin on the table, tail drooping a tad and her cat ears too, _'I wonder what happened to Inuyasha and everyone that survived the final battle with Naraku. Are they still alive, do they even remember me? Am I still Kikyou's reincarnation?'_

Her ears perked when her mother and father came into the dining room, carrying plates and food out to the table where she and her silent grandfather sat. how come he hasn't gone into a rant yet? It was bothering Kagome and as much as she wanted to ask him what was wrong, her mouth wouldn't move. Her mother sat down beside her with her father across from her mother. Her still black-haired mother smiled at her, to which she returned.

Breakfast was uneventful, no one really spoke and her mother already asked her about her change in naming her younger brother. Still, where the hell did Goushinki come from and had she hit her head before telling them? She scrunched up her nose at the very idea of having a brother named after that demon that Naraku made. A hand rested on her head between her cat ears, making them twitch, as she turned to look at her mother.

"I don't think that your chopsticks or plate would be very appetizing to eat Kagome." Kagome blinked and looked down at her empty plate and to the chopsticks in her mouth. There is something seriously wrong here. Her smother gave a soft laugh at her daughter, "Why don't you go up to year room and pick out something to wear for shopping."

Nodding her head, Kagome got out of her chair and went under the table to go back to her seat and grab her dishes to bring them to the sink. She walked passed her father, mother and grandfather to go to her room. She stared at her reflection in the mirror once she got there, the same uneven bangs, curly white-blue hair and curling ear locks greeted her from the mirror. Glaring at it she went to closet in search of clothes to wear.

Opening the door, Kagome took note that there were lots of skirts. Going into her closet, she proceeded to look at different articles of clothing, and if she didn't like them, they were thrown some place behind her. Though one shirt was saved that misery and fate, but the majority of the skirts were not. Feeling herself growing irritated, Kagome decided to wear the next one she grabbed. Staring at it, it didn't really tickle her fancy, but it was the most tolerable one so far that went with the shirt she had picked.

With how her hair felt, she must have took a bath last night, so there was no need to bathe now. Changing out of her still torn nightgown, she put on the shirt and skirt she chose, being mindful to not step on the clothes askew on her floor. The shirt was a tee shirt that had long sleeves sewn in them, the tee shirt was a dark blue with snowflakes, white the long sleeves were black. The skirt went to her calves and was a blue jean skirt that first went straight to her thighs, then flared with purple polyester the rest of the way down.

"You all ready Kagome?" aforementioned girl looked over her shoulder from looking at her reflection to look at her mother who stood in the doorway with a kind smile. That was the mother she remembered, but, why was her father alive and what's going on with the world now? Are there no demons of is her grandfather not the same as she remembered growing up? The five-year-old nodded to her mother, not bothering to brush her hair, and followed her mother downstairs.

Her father and grandfather were no where to be seen as she continued to trail after her pregnant mother to the front door. Her mother looked back at her, smile still in place, just about reading her mind yo a fault, "Your father and grandfather left before we came down. They said something about having to do something of great importance." Kagome looked at her with curiosity but didn't say anything.

Her mother's smile wavered a bit at her daughter's silence.

-0-0-0-

The grocery store was quiet as mother and daughter made their way through, picking up any and all food and ingredients that they might need. Kagome was tempted to hold her mother's hand as they walked through the store, but thought better of it, her mother needed her hands to get anything that Kagome couldn't reach on the higher shelves. Kagome stared at the floor as she let her thoughts wander, why did her father and grandfather leave, where did they go?

"Ah. Misaki-chan!" Kagome looked up at her mother as she waved presumably to another person in the store. Indeed, she was, soon a woman with long dark hair and square-cut bangs came over, a smile on her face with a five-year-old boy following her. The boy was an innocent child, he had ignorance, whereas she woke up like this and was no longer herself.

A pang of jealousy made itself known in the hollow hole in her chest.

The new woman with the dark hair leaned over and patted her head, making her white cat ears twitch, she smiled at her friend's daughter, eyes curious though, "I see Kagome-chan is growing well, but I thought that she had green eyes?" Misaki looked at her friend while standing up and Kagome blinked at the new information, _'My eyes aren't blue? Weren't they always blue though? Why green?'_

"I have green in a flow shape around my pupil." Kagome stated pointing at her eye and her mother's friends she guessed that she was bent back down and closely looked at her eyes, before smiling, "Ah. I see Kagome-chan, I see the green in your eyes now. It's a very pretty pattern," she tuned to look at her son, "Don't you think so, Seimei?"

The boy's ears perked up at the sound of his name and came forward, looking at Kagome's eyes much like his mother had just done a few moments before. He looked up at her very much like a five-year-old would and shrugged, "I guess that they are, 'kaa-san." Misaki shook her head light, smile never leaving her face, she righted herself and looked over at her friend, "How have you been anyway? Another one on the way, ne?"

Kagome's mother smiled, resting a hand on her bulging stomach, "Yes, my husband loves kids after all and wants another one. At first Kagome wanted to name her younger brother Goushinki, though today she suddenly changed her mind and wants to name her brother Souta. I'm surprised she was so intent on Goushinki for so long, but I'm glad she changed her mind." Misaki gave a small laugh with her friend as they started to catch back up with each other.

Kagome tuned out their conversation as the four of them started to walk through the store, her eyes locked on the boy's ears who walked next to her. His ears didn't twitch as much as her, which twitched with every step that she took, making him watch her ears curiously. Kagome scrunched up her nose in embarrassment, feeling the tell-tale signs of her hands twitching, just wanting nothing more than to tweak his cat ears like she did Inuyasha's dog ears when she first met him.

_Inuyasha._ That led to her other friends. _Sango. Miroku. Shippo. Kirara. Even Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken. Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku._

Kagome stopped in the middle on the isle with the boy—Seimei—stopped next her, her cat ears dropped as she remembered her friends from the Sengoku Jidai, why was it that she remembered that and her other life, just not this life and what she was like. How was the "Kagome" of this life supposed to be? Seimei looked at her with his blue eyes, or were they indigo? She couldn't tell, all that she knew was that she just wanted her friends back.

-0-0-0-

Kagome's mother and Seimei's mother said their goodbyes as they parted ways after their grocery shopping was done. Kagome could feel her mother looking at her as she helped carry groceries for her mother to the car, but she acted like she didn't feel the stare. Once the bags were put in the trunk and the back of the car, Kagome got in the back seat and her mother the driver seat. Her mother started the car and proceeded to leave the parking lot, the drive home tense.

The stairs to the shrine greeted and Kagome was glad for some sort of constant in both of her "lives" so to speak. What happened to the life she was originally leading, did that one just vanish and this one took its place? Or was the other one like she didn't exist at all after the wish was made and her memories and such had nowhere else to go that they came here to this… other dimension? World?

Kagome made several trips up and down the stairs so that her pregnant mother would not have to, her mother already started to put away the food that they bought in their proper places in cupboards, the fridge and what not. It didn't take long to put the remaining groceries away once Kagome brought all the bags up to the house. Her mother then left to take a nap, leaving Kagome alone with nothing to do by herself.

Going to the living room where the books were kept in a waist-high bookshelf, she picked out a book that seemed most appealing to her and went outside, intending to sit by the Goshinboku in peace. She looked up at the sky, glad to know that there were barely any clouds in the sky, a sign that is wasn't going to rain today. Looking at the Goshinboku, however, ruined her mood when she saw it and noticed that there was no missing bark when Inuyasha would have been pinned to it.

Keeping any tears that she could feel prickling at the back of her eyes at bay, she went to sit by the small fence that was at the base of the tree around the roots. Sighing and looking up at it before opening her book, Kagome was just glad that she could still feel the peaceful aura radiating off of the large tree.

-0-0-0-

Kagome's father and grandfather left the doctor's office and made their way to the elevators to leave the building. They didn't speak until they got into the elevator. The elderly man looked to his son-in-law, eyes curious as to why he would choose to do this. The younger light-aired man signed and looked to his father-in-law, their eyes locked in a silent battle. They looked away at the same time.

"I want to find out what's wrong with my daughter." He stated quietly. The elderly man sighed, "This could very well just be nothing and you are blowing it out of proportions. Kids like to try and act like they're mature and so, act differently than they usually do."

His son-in-law looked at him with a blank look, "If this is just a phase, then please explain how my daughter's eyes went from green to blue in a matter of hours."

The grandfather had no reply for this and opted to stay quiet the rest of the way to the car, the silence between the two men was thick, awkward, and most of all, tense to the point that it affected anyone that had the misfortune of passing by them.

* * *

**If it wasn't clear in the chapter, yes, this is a different dimension, world-thing that Kagome exists in now. And there is a reason for Kagome looking completely different and being at the age of five. But, you'll have to wait and see to know why. :3**


	4. Not the Same

**I was in a good mood, so I was able to write this before 7:30 EST. I hope you all like this chapter, though it is a bit shorter than the other chapters.**

**_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
_Loveless_ © Kouga Yun  
**

* * *

**II: Not the Same**

She swung her legs over the side of her twin bed as she looked out of the window, passed the Goshinboku to the sky. The sun hasn't risen yet, and Kagome was perfectly awake. Smiling, she got off of the bed and went to her closet to pick out her clothes. It didn't take long for her to pick something out to wear to Kindergarten—_Yochien_ her mother called it last night—a simple mint green tank top with a cat on it and khaki Capri.

Admiring her outfit in the mirror, and fixing her hair with her fingers Kagome couldn't help but look at her eyes, noting that they seemed more green today., but not by much. _''Kaa-san isn't acting the same as she was yesterday morning. She didn't say anything in the car on the way back, and spent her time in the grocery store talking to Misaki-san.'_ Kagome dropped her eyes and toyed with her curly ear locks, nibbling her bottom lip.

_''Tou-san was different last night too, when he got home with ojii-san. Ojii-san kept giving 'tou-san looks, that if I were a normal five-year-old, I would not understand. Ojii-san is probably the most normal out of the three, just without the ramblings about youkai and all,'_ her eyes closed as she tried to keep the tears now present in her eyes, why was it her life that there was always something wrong with? Opening her eyes, she took in her reflection again with blurry eyes.

Green eyes stared at her tearing blue ones, larger and more innocent, oblivious in comparison to her mature and war veteran ones. Blinking, the green eyes vanished and Kagome was left staring at her own teary-eyed reflection. Her cat ears drooped, but she brought a hand up to play with the tip of one. Her curly ear locks bobbed as she turned her head to the door, the house was still silent with her being the only person awake so far.

She made her way out of her room—not before staring at her mirror curiously over her shoulder—and down the stairs. Her feet brought her to the living room where she picked out the book that she was reading yesterday before her father and grandfather came home. She had dog-eared the page she left off on yesterday, but Kagome wouldn't read it until she was outside by the Goshinboku. Going outside and not bothering to put shoes or socks on, she made her to the tree.

The morning was slightly nippy, but nothing she couldn't handle.

-0-0-0-

After breakfast, it was her grandfather that brought her to Kindergarten, Kagome watched the scenery go by with rapt fascination as her grandfather - though his eyes were trained on the road - smiled at her antics. All too soon did the car ride end and her grandfather brought her to the doors of her classroom, which were open, "Be good, all right Kagome?" Kagome smiled at her grandfather, nodding enthusiastically, though depressed that she has to repeat Kindergarten to her last year of Chugakkou - or Junior High School.

Saying goodbye to her grandfather who was going to come get her when they were let out, Kagome didn't bother watching him leave before walking into the open doorway to her class. The first person she noticed was Seimei who was sitting down away from other people, though a few other kids were near him, chatting. The next thing were a pair of red eyes in her face. Stepping back to look at the person, Kagome mentally had a cow.

Why was Naraku still alive, how did he become five years old and what was with the cat ears atop his head?! He wasn't a cat demon to her knowledge… did he absorb a cat demon while somehow becoming a five year old like her? The black-haired five-year-old smirked at her, something that was a constant depending how you viewed it. Was he going to kill her in front of all these people? And was the a black-haired purple-eyes cat-eared Inuyasha in the background?!

Naraku gave a chuckle at her antics and expression that showed all of her emotions within split seconds of each other, "I bet you're wonder why all of us are here and have cat ears, aren't you miko?" Kagome leaned away from the five-year-old next to her, unconsciously drawing Seimei's attention to the two of them. "So what if I am Naraku? What are you even doing here?! You shouldn't be alive!" she whispered harshly to the black-haired boy in front of her.

Naraku's smirk grew in size, "It's because of the fact that I was in possession of the jewel for long with you and your whipped puppy hunting me down that should there be a whish on the jewel, that I would also be affected, along with those in your group that I killed as well. However, because youkai and hanyou and all that never existed in this universe, I am merely a cat-eared human, miko, along with yourself. Though people lose their cat ears when they officially become an adult from what my human father has told me."

Kagome blinked rapidly, trying desperately to soak up all the information her former—she hoped it was safe to assume that—enemy has just told her, "So…only you and I retained our memories? What about everyone else?" Naraku followed her gaze to the cat-eared Inuyasha was talking with a cat-eared - and humanoid - Kirara and Sango, "They have no memory whatsoever apparently of the lives they once had in the other universe."

The black-haired boy was about to talk her elbow in his hand when Seimei approached them - more like Kagome. His blue eyes looked at her own cerulean eyes, having just about lost any green that they had in them when she encountered Naraku in her Kindergarten class. He gently tugged on her hand, "Come on, sensei is going to becoming soon and she likes to have us in our seats by the time she gets here." Kagome numbly let her self be taken to where the plum-haired boy was sitting when she first same into the class, Naraku following.

It wasn't long that after they sat down, that a cat-ear less Kikyou came into the class - Naraku snickered at the apparent meaning of her not having cat ears like she did Saturday - wearing modest clothing, effective starting what they were going to be learning.

-0-0-0-

It was lunch in the kindergarten class and Seimei has stayed by her side as had Naraku, only because he wanted to tease her on how long it took for her to actually catch him to even complete and even then, he was a pain in the ass for her and her ragtag to defeat. However, her clever response to his teasing was kicking him several times in the shins when the teacher had her back turned and wouldn't catch her and apparently this kept Seimei amused.

However, when neither of them were talking to her - Seimei only talked to her when he felt that he had to, Kagome found herself thinking over what Naraku had told her before class had started. All her friends that she traveled with are no longer the same, sure their attitudes may be the same, but growing up in modern times won't produce the same _them _as growing up and dealing with what happened in Sengoku Jidai would produce. Those people were her friends, though she did try to make friends with them as they participated in class activities and all that.

And what was with Kikyou teaching a kindergarten class anyway? One would think that being a priestess in the Sengoku Jidai she would at least be in the medical field as like a nurse or something! Sighing, Kagome looked at the bento that her mother made for her after breakfast, not feeling terribly hungry. Pushing away, she set her head down on the table, vaguely noticing Naraku taking her lunch and picking and choosing what he wanted to eat from it and not paying attention to Seimei taking it from him to place back by her head.

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes in frustration as she thought of her friends back then and her _friends_ as they were in this life time. They may look like them, but they definitely nothing like them! Her shoulders started to shake as her eyes produced more tears the fell onto the desk under her head, the droplets clumping together if they were close enough. Maybe it was too much to ask for her friends to have maintained their memories…

She knew lunch wasn't done with yet over her silent sobbing - as quiet one's sobbing could be. Both Seimei and Naraku looked her quivering back, Seimei had no clue what was the cause of it, while Naraku knew more than anyone what she was crying over. Kikyou came over when she saw her white-haired student sit up with tears in her eyes running down her cheeks.

Kagome finally started bawling when her five-year-old body couldn't take the stress of her seventeen-year-old mind and emotions.

-0-0-0-

Kagome stared at the psychiatrist across from her with empty blue eyes later that day. She wasn't going to be the person her parents wanted her to become again, she didn't even remember herself before yesterday. The seconds on the clock ticked by loudly as the silences reigned over the two of them. She knew her parents would pick her back up at eh end of he session, but it wouldn't matter how many sessions she were to go to.

They weren't getting their "Kagome" back while she was here.

* * *

**The next chapter, as a bit of a head ups, is going to have a time skip in it. It'll go to when Kagome and Seimei and Naraku are twelve and all. Yeah, so there's a bit of news flash. Some new things are going to be in there as possible plot twists. Other than that, you'll have to wait and see when the next chapter comes out with tomorrow or the next day.**


End file.
